United States men's national ice hockey team
The United States men's national ice hockey team is the national team for the United States, based in Ann Arbor, Michigan. The team is controlled by USA Hockey. Because of the United States performance in the 2009 Worlds (4th place), the team moved up one spot passing Czech Republic to 5th in the IIHF World Rankings The United States won the silver medal at the 2002 Winter Olympics, and the gold medal at the 1996 World Cup of Hockey. Their most recent medal at the World Championships came in 2004 with a bronze and they won the tournament in 1960 and 1933. At the 2004 World Cup of Hockey, the U.S. was unable to defend its title, losing to Finland in the semi-finals. Most recently, the team finished sixth in the 2008 IIHF World Championship. Their current head coach is Ron Wilson. As of 2007, the United States has a total of 457,038 registered ice hockey players (0.16% of its population). Team USA's greatest success was the "Miracle on Ice" at the 1980 Winter Olympics in Lake Placid, when they defeated the heavily favored Soviet Union on the way to a gold medal. Though hockey is not a universally popular sport in the United States, the "Miracle" is often listed as one of the greatest achievements in the history of American sports. U.S. hockey had a spike in talent in the 1990s with top NHL stars like Brett Hull, Jeremy Roenick, Mike Richter, Brian Leetch and Mike Modano and as a result, the team won the World Cup and earned a silver medal at the 2002 Winter Olympics. But by 2006, many of these All-Stars had retired or lost their skill with age. Though the 2006 Olympic Team finished a disappointing 8th place, it was more of a transitional team, featuring young NHL players like Rick DiPietro, Jordan Leopold and John-Michael Liles. In Vancouver in 2010, the U.S. won the silver medal after losing to Team Canada in overtime, 3-2, on Sidney Crosby's game-winning goal at 7:40 of the first overtime period. Zach Parise tied the game for U.S. at 2 with only 25 seconds left to send the game into overtime before Crosby scored the game-winner. Olympic record in the 1980 Winter Olympics has been dubbed the Miracle on Ice.]] * 1920 - Silver medal winner * 1924 - Silver medal winner * 1928 - Did not participate * 1932 - Silver medal winner * 1936 - Bronze medal winner * 1948 - Finished in 4th place * 1952 - Silver medal winner * 1956 - Silver medal winner * 1960 - Gold medal winner * 1964 - Finished in 5th place * 1968 - Finished in 6th place * 1972 - Silver medal winner * 1976 - Finished in 5th place * 1980 - Gold medal winner * 1984 - Finished in 7th place * 1988 - Finished in 7th place * 1992 - Finished in 4th place * 1994 - Finished in 8th place * 1998 - Finished in 6th place * 2002 - Silver medal winner * 2006 - Finished in 8th place * 2010 - Silver medal winner Canada Cup record *1976 - Finished in 5th place *1981 - Finished in 4th place, lost semi-final *1984 - Finished in 4th place, lost semi-final *1987 - Finished in 5th place *1991 - Finished in 2nd place, lost final World Cup record *1996 - Won World Cup *2004 - Lost semi-final World Championship record *1930 - Did not participate *1931 - Won silver medal *1933 - Won gold medal *1934 - Won silver medal *1935-1937 - Did not participate *1938 - Finished in 7th place *1939 - Won silver medal *1947 - Finished in 5th place *1949 - Won bronze medal *1950 - Won silver medal *1951 - Finished in 6th place *1953-1954 - Did not participate *1955 - Finished in 4th place *1957 - Did not participate *1958 - Finished in 5th place *1959 - Finished in 4th place *1960 - Won gold medal *1961 - Finished in 6th place *1962 - Won bronze medal *1963 - Finished in 8th place *1965 - Finished in 6th place *1966 - Finished in 6th place *1967 - Finished in 5th place *1969 - Finished in 6th place *1970 - Finished in 7th place (Won "Pool B") *1971 - Finished in 6th place *1972 - Finished in 8th place (2nd in "Pool B") *1973 - Finished in 8th place (2nd in "Pool B") *1974 - Finished in 7th place (Won "Pool B") *1975 - Finished in 6th place *1976 - Finished in 4th place *1977 - Finished in 6th place *1978 - Finished in 6th place *1979 - Finished in 7th place *1981 - Finished in 5th place *1982 - Finished in 8th place *1983 - Finished in 9th place (Won "Pool B") *1985 - Finished in 4th place *1986 - Finished in 6th place *1987 - Finished in 7th place *1989 - Finished in 6th place *1990 - Finished in 5th place *1991 - Finished in 4th place *1992 - Finished in 7th place *1993 - Finished in 6th place *1994 - Finished in 4th place *1995 - Finished in 6th place *1996 - Won bronze medal *1997 - Finished in 6th place *1998 - Finished in 12th place *1999 - Finished in 6th place *2000 - Finished in 5th place *2001 - Finished in 4th place *2002 - Finished in 7th place *2003 - Finished in 13th place *2004 - Won bronze medal *2005 - Finished in 6th place *2006 - Finished in 7th place *2007 - Finished in 5th place *2008 - Finished in 6th place *2009 - Finished in 4th place Others * 1988 Spengler Cup - Winners * 2002 Deutschland Cup - Finished in 2nd place * 2003 Deutschland Cup - Winners * 2004 Deutschland Cup - Winners * 2005 Deutschland Cup - Finished in 3rd place * 2005 TUI Nations Cup - Finished in 2nd place * 2007 Deutschland Cup - Finished in 2nd place External links *USA Hockey official website *National Teams of ice Hockey Category:Ice hockey in the United States Category:National teams Category:American ice hockey teams